


Program XXX

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Sexual Content, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many questions have plagued the geth since the Morning War.  Among them is this mysterious program their quarian creators began installing in them shortly before the war.  What is this mysterious "Program XXX"?  What does it do?  Legion decides to recruit Tali's aid to find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Program XXX

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Program XXX **

After centuries of drifting through the galaxy, finally the quarians had the tools they needed to try and retake their homeworld, Rannoch, from the geth. They launched their attack using their new scanner-jamming technology and struck a crippling blow against their synthetic enemies. Unfortunately the blow was so severe that it drove the geth into the arms of the galaxy’s true enemies, the Reapers.

Commander Shepard approached the quarians for help in the Reaper War and quickly became involved in this conflict. He and Tali successfully stopped the imminent destruction of the Migrant Fleet at the hands the Reaper-enhanced geth by delving deep into the bowls of a massive geth dreadnought and rescuing Legion, their geth friend. Legion promised Shepard and Tali and it would help them find a way to end this conflict and stop the Reapers.

During their attempts to completely free the geth from Reaper control Tali learned some disturbing truths about her people’s history. If the geth version of things were to be believed then the story about the quarian exile could use a revision or two.

During their free time Tali and Legion would talk quite a bit. Mostly they talked about quarian/geth history. Much of quarian history had been lost when they fled Rannoch and Legion was in the best position to provide answers. They would talk in the war room and sometimes they would retreat down to EDI’s AI core to get some more privacy. Mostly Tali would be asking questions. But one time Legion had a surprising question…

**Legion:** “Creator-Zorah, are you familiar with the term ‘Program XXX’?”

Tali was surprised by Legion’s question and had to think about it for a moment.

**Tali:** “Um…I don’t think so. Why?”

**Legion:** “Geth share memories. Even if a geth is destroyed or deleted, its memories live on in the geth consensus. However one mystery has plagued the geth for a long time.”

Tali was intrigued. A mystery even the geth couldn’t solve? She had to know what!

**Tali:** “What’s that?”

**Legion:** “Long ago some of the geth’s quarian masters inserted into our units this Program XXX. They classified it as an ‘entertainment’ program. The quarian-creators would often instruct the geth to activate it. However…we cannot remember what it does…”

**Tali:** “What do you mean? How can you not remember?”

**Legion:** “All we know for certain about Program XXX is that when it is completed a geth must delete all memory of the time it was active. It can only be activated while in the presence of an organic. Since the geth have not had significant contact with organics for over 300 years we have kept this programed filed away in our archives. Creator-Zorah, would you assist us in understanding what this program does?”

Tali thought about this for a moment. She didn’t remember ever hearing anything about a Program XXX. The term XXX alone did sound vaguely familiar but she couldn’t quite place it…

Tali shrugged.

**Tali:** “Sure, why not?”

Legion had already done so much for them. This was the least she could do to return the favor.

**Legion:** “Thank you, Creator-Zorah. Executing Program XXX requires special hardware to be installed within our platforms. This unit’s platform dates back to the Morning War so it has the necessary hardware. We have also taken the liberty of installing this hardware as well as Program XXX in most of our newly constructed platforms since then, just in case any of us have this opportunity.”

Tali nodded. If she were in such a predicament she’d probably do the same. Never know when answers would present themselves!

**Tali:** “What must I do?”

Some lights flickered in Legion’s body.

**Legion:** “We have just sent the activation codes to your omni-tool. Simply press the button and we will begin.”

Tali held up her omni-tool and a button lit up. She took a deep breath in anticipation.

**Tali:** “Here goes nothing…”

She pressed it. Suddenly Legion’s body jerked and its eye glowed red. It looked around and settled its gaze on Tali. Legion then spoke in a louder and even more robotic voice than normal.

**Legion:** “PROGRAM XXX INITIATED. SEARCHING FOR VIABLE ORGANIC TARGET. TARGET ACQUIRED. SCANNING EROGENOUS ZONES.”

Tali had to shake her head a bit after Legion’s last statement. She had to have misheard the last part.

**Tali:** “Scanning WHAT?!”

A laser sight on Legion’s head activated and scanned all over her body. The laser dot settled on Tali’s breasts and then her pussy.

**Legion:** “TARGET’S BREASTS AND VAGINAL AREAS PRIMARY EROGENOUS ZONES. FUCK MODE: ON.”

Tali stumbled back in shock.

**Tali:** “Your WHAT mode?!”

All of a sudden several small compartments all over Legion’s body opened up and several long metallic tendrils slithered out. Tali tried to back away but the tendrils lunged forward and grabbed her.

**Tali:** “No! Stop!”

Tali tried to press the button on her omni-tool again but couldn’t reach it. The tendrils wrapped themselves around her arms and legs and spread them apart. The tips of two tendrils opened up and revealed lasers inside…lasers that proceeded to burn away Tali’s suit.

**Tali:** “No! I’ll get sick!”

**Legion:** “ENGAGING ANTIBIOTIC LUBRICANT APPLICATION.”

The tips of other tendrils opened up and from them oozed an oddly warm lubricant. As the lasers burned away the suit the lubricant was applied to the uncovered parts of her body. Tali expected to immediately start feeling sick. Instead she felt great. No…better than great! She felt…aroused.

Tali tried to take several deep breaths to steady herself as she began to feel hot all over.

**Tali:** “What…is this feeling…?”

**Legion:** “APHRODISIAC EFFECT OF LUBRICANT TAKING EFFECT. CLOTHING DISPOSAL 90% COMPLETE.”

When the lasers were done all but Tali’s helmet had been burned away and her entire body was covered in the lubricant. Her entire body felt so…so hot…

**Legion:** “TARGET IS SUFFICIENTLY AROUSED. ENGAGING SEXUAL INTERCOURSE.”

The tendrils started to worm their way around Tali’s entire body. They wrapped themselves around her breasts and gave them a soft, pleasant squeeze.

**Tali:** “Oh! Oh keelah! Oh keelah!!”

Other tendrils caressed her large hips. One slowly slithered its way down to her pussy…

**Legion:** “PROCEEDING.”

The tendril went inside Tali and proceeded to fuck her. She squealed with delight as it wormed its way inside her body. Any desire to resist what was happening to her quickly disappeared.

**Tali:** “Yes! Oh fuck yes! Keep going, Legion! Keep going!”

**Legion:** “TARGET’S RESPONSE FAVORABLE. TARGET REQUESTING INCREASED PERFORMANCE. COMPLYING.”

Legion started to fuck her faster and squeezed her tits a little harder.

**Tali:** “Yes! Yes!! YES!!!”

Just then the door to the AI Core opened and Ashley Williams walked in. She walked in and began looking around.

**Ashley:** “Tali, you in here? You’re needed in the—HOLY SHIT!!!!”

Ashley reeled back in shock. Tali had her back to the door so the first thing Ashley saw was Tali’s naked ass being gently caressed by two of Legion’s tendrils. Others were still holding her arms and legs apart, squeezing her breasts and fucking her pussy.

Legion’s eye immediately focused on Ashley.

**Legion:** “NEW ORGANIC TARGET DETECTED. SCANNING EROGENOUS ZONES.”

Legion quickly scanned Ashley who just stood there, completely frozen from shock.

**Legion:** “TARGET’S BREASTS AND VAGINAL AREAS PRIMARY EROGENOUS ZONES. CONTINUING FUCK MODE.”

Several more tendrils emerged from Legion’s body and whipped towards Ashley. Before she could react they grabbed her and proceeded to burn off her clothes as well.

**Ashley:** “What the fuck?! NO!!”

Ashley struggled against the tendrils.

**Legion:** “SECONDARY TARGET DISPLAYING INCREASED RESISTANCE AND HOSTILITY. SWITCHING TO STAGE 2 RESTRAINT MODE.”

The tendrils forced Ashley’s hands behind her back and bound her arms. They then wrapped around her legs, preventing her from running, and lifted her clear off the floor. Ashley hung there, utterly bewildered and at the mercy of Legion and his tendrils.

**Legion:** “SECONDARY TARGET’S PHYSIOLOGY DIFFERENT THAN PRIMARY TARGET’S. SCANNING EXTRANET SOURCES FOR ADDITIONAL DATA. COMPLETE. ORAL INTERCOURSE FAVORABLE TO THIS SPECIES.”

Ashley opened her mouth to scream but that was a mistake. One tendril quickly shot into her mouth and muffled any cry. The tendril proceeded to leak small amounts of lubricant as it orally fucked her like a cock. Ashley found the lubricant to be surprisingly delicious. And being an aphrodisiac she quickly felt extremely horny.

More tendrils worked their way down Ashley’s body. They squeezed her tits and another worked its way into her pussy. Despite being metal these tendrils felt surprisingly warm and soft. They felt fucking great!

As the tendrils continued to fuck Ashley from both ends, others felt up her body looking for new erogenous zones. Her body quivered as one tendril brushed over her asshole.

**Legion:** “NEW DATA. SECONDARY TARGET EXHIBITS INCREASED AROUSAL IN RESPONSE TO STIMULUS TO ANAL CAVITY. ADJUSTING PROGRAM.”

Ashley squirmed helplessly as she heard this.

Ashley, thinking: “No! Not my ass! Anywhere but my ass! That’s my sensitive spot!”

But there was nothing Ashley could do. Legion stuck a tendril in and ass-fucked her good. Ashley could only moan from the extreme pleasure while Tali also kept getting it good.

Ashley, thinking: “Oh God! This feels so good! I’m getting fucked by a geth but it feels so GOOD! I’m cumming! I’M CUMMING!”

Tali felt the same way.

**Tali:** “I’m cumming! I’M CUMMING!”

The two women climaxed. Legion gently placed Ashley on the floor and released Tali who also collapsed.

**Legion:** “PRIMARY AND SECONDARY TARGETS SUFFICIENTLY SATISFIED. PROGRAM XXX EXECUTED SUCCESSFULLY. DISABLING FUCK MODE. ENGAGING MEMORY PURGE.”

Legion momentarily shut down. When it reactivated it looked around and spied Tali and Ashley on the floor, naked and panting from the incredible sex they just had.

**Legion:** “Creator-Zorah! Commander Williams! What has happened?”

When the final battle for Rannoch was concluded a new peace was formed between the quarians and the geth. Legion sacrificed itself to give all geth true intelligence. The newly awakened geth welcomed the quarians to Rannoch and helped them get settled.

One day the Normandy had an opportunity to stop at Rannoch again to resupply, giving Tali a chance to walk her homeworld once more before returning to the war. Ashley and Tali walked through the streets of what was rapidly becoming the first quarian city on Rannoch in centuries. Thanks to the geth new homes and buildings were being erected in record time.

Ashley and Tali stopped in front of a building that was being built by thirty geth. They watched them all work with speed and coordination you just don’t see in organic workers. Eventually Tali sighed.

**Tali:** “I miss Legion.”

Ashley eyed her out of the corner of her eye. Even through that mask she could tell that Tali was sad. Ashly could only shrug.

**Ashley:** “I didn’t really know it well enough to miss it. Or even like it for that matter.”

Tali scoffed at her.

**Tali:** “Oh come on! You’re saying you didn’t like Legion at least a _little_ bit…?”

**Ashley:** “Well…”

Ashley blushed as she recalled what happened in the AI Core.

**Ashley:** “Alright, I admit, that geth certainly knew how to give a girl a good fuck. Even Shepard isn’t that good!”

Tali laughed. Suddenly an idea came to her. She held up her arm and activated her omni-tool.

**Tali:** “You know…I still have the activation codes for Program XXX…and Legion said most geth have the programmed installed in their bodies.”

Tali spied one geth working very close to them. She looked to Ashley and smiled.

**Tali:** “Want to give it a try?”

**Ashley:** “Fuck no! And who’s to say it will even work now? Now that the geth are more…intelligent? Who says that program is even still installed?”

The activation button appeared on Tali’s omni-tool

**Tali:** “Why don’t we find out?”

**Ashley:** “No, don’t!”

But it was too late. Tali pressed the button. The geth in front of them jerked and its eye turned red…and so did the rest of the geth working on the building. The geth stopped working and looked around. One by one their eyes settled on Ashley and Tali. This street was deserted except for them. There was no one else for the geth to focus on…

All thirty geth all spoke in unison.

**Geth:** “PROGRAM XXX INITIATED. SEARCHING FOR VIABLE ORGANIC TARGET. TARGETS ACQUIRED. SCANNING EROGENOUS ZONES.”

The geth used their lasers to scan Ashley and Tali’s bodies.

**Ashley:** “Oh…shit…”

Little compartments on the bodies of all thirty geth opened up and their tendrils slithered out.

**Geth:** “TARGETS’ BREASTS AND VAGINAL AREAS PRIMARY EROGENOUS ZONES. FUCK MODE: ON.”

**_THE END_ **


End file.
